A couple more years
by Jet Dincht
Summary: okay, this isn't really a romance its kinda is but isn't (I dont want ot give anything away) Its based on Zel and Amelia, Oh and the other thing, Its sorta of a song fic, but not really, (Zel sings a song to Amelia) r&r plz^^;


Disclaimer- No I do not own the Slayers in any way shape or form nor do I own the song (which is sung by Dr Hook, in case anyone was interested), but I do own my imagination and the computer in which this was written on^^;  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*~~**~~**~~**~  
  
A couple more years  
  
The stage was dark and the lights were dim. The heavy curtain of rain out side continued to pound the roof of the bar. The storm had come fast and strong, while people ran to the comfort and shelter of there houses the slayer's gang were to far from their homes to take refuge and begged the bar owner to let them stay until the storm had passed over. That was 4 hours ago. The owner, worried about his family took his chances and left his small business to be with his wife and small children. Lina, Gourry, Xellos, Filia, Amelia and Zelgadiss sat around the one table drinking hot coffee and tea, talking about their past adventures, what the future held for them, the funniest memories they had of each other. The hours passed by, one after the other, and soon each member of the group began to all asleep. The storm out side raged, growing stronger and stronger. Soon all that was left of the group were Amelia and Zelgadiss. Fatigue and worry made Amelia somewhat more honest and open, she began to tell Zel her deepest secrets, her fears and nightmares, she rambled on and on into the early hours of the morning, Zelgadiss sat there letting her ramble knowing it made her forget about the storm. It was then that Amelia let slip one of her deepest of secrets.  
"Mr. Zelgadiss?"  
"Yes Amelia?"  
"I love you." Zel starred at the tiny frame of the princess in the dark, she had her head rested in her arms.  
"Amelia?!" He received only silence.  
"Asleep." He confirmed himself as he rested his own head in his arms and let slumber take over...  
  
...When he awoke that morning the storm outside had still yet to die, instead it continued to rage. As he wiped the sleep from his eyes he remembered the words the tiny princess had spoken to him.  
"Oh Amelia, why?" he mumbled under his breath.  
"Oi Zel you awake?" Lina asked the chimera.  
"No Lina, I am asleep."  
"Lina, maybe we should just leave him alone." Gourry suggested to the red head, she nodded and went back to what ever she was doing. Throughout the day Zelgadiss stayed with his head slumped in his arms, sometimes dozing, other times thinking, thinking about those three words Amelia had told him last night. The storm outside continued to pound the tiny bar, testing its strength. The rest of the group had gone exploring the stage and found a microphone and began to sing songs to pass the time, at about 9:30 that night someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned to see Xellos grinning ear to ear, eyes closed as usual.  
"Your turn Zel." he told his friend, while handing him the microphone. Zelgadiss looked up at the dark stage, the lights still dim. He took the microphone from Xellos and picked up a guitar from behind the curtain. He began to drum it slowly to the rhythm of the song as he sang with a voice like a majestic bird, mesmerising his audience.  
  
I've got a couple more years on you baby,   
that's all.  
I've had more chances to fly,  
and more places to fall.  
It aint that I'm wiser,  
its only that I've spent more time with my back to the wall,  
and I've picked up a couple more years on you baby that's all.  
  
Zelgadiss said a silent sorry to his princess as he looked at her, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.  
  
  
I've walked a couple more roads then you baby,  
that's all.  
and I'm tired of running while you only learning to crawl,  
and your heading somewhere  
but I've been to somewhere,  
and found it was nowhere at all.  
And I've picked up a couple more years on you baby that's all.  
  
To the chimera and the princess it seemed they were the only ones in the room, nothing else mattered. Zelgadiss continued to sing, although brake his heart it did, to the young princess. The tears in her eyes began to spill over her eyelids and make a path down her cheeks. Zelgadiss wanted so much to run to her and kiss away her tears, kiss away her pain, but he knew he couldn't. Non in this form, he was useless to Amelia until he found his cure. So he closed his eyes and continued to sing.  
  
And saying goodbye girl,  
don't ever come easy at all,  
but you gotta fly cause your hearing them young egos call.  
And some day when your older you'll smile a man strong and tall,  
and you'll say I've gotta couple more years on you baby that's all.  
  
Amelia looked up at the chimera, wondering why was he doing this to her? why? She didn't care if he was a chimera, it was a part of him, and it is him that she loves. She continued to let her wet tears run down her face, studying the face of the man she loved to see his reaction. It was then she saw the tears spill out over his eyes as he opened them to look at her as he sang the last verse.  
  
You'll say I've gotta couple more years on you baby that's all  
I've had more chances to fly and more places to fall  
and it aint that I'm wiser its only that I've spent more time  
with my back to the wall  
and I've picked up a couple more years on you baby that's all.  
  
The rest of the group stared at both Amelia and Zelgadiss, both crying open and freely. Everyone sat, mouths open in shock. Zel drummed the last note on his guitar and walked over to Amelia, he bent down and kissed her softly but passionately on her lips.  
"Sorry Amelia......sorry." He whispered in her ear, he straightened up, turned and walked out into the still raging storm.   
  
Zelgadiss Greywoods was never heard of again...  
  
*Oh dear that was depressing, were did that one come from.......Penny for your thoughts?? 


End file.
